


Only Just a Call Away

by Clairdelunatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I'm Sorry, This took a left turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairdelunatic/pseuds/Clairdelunatic
Summary: Felicity would be able to finish this project if Oliver didn't insist on talking about why she has been avoiding him for the past week.





	

All she had to do was get this last stupid wire to connect without crossing it with the other wires but every time she gets it close the yellow wire decides it wants to be special and disconnect-

“Overwatch.”

The girl in question bit her lip in focus. Why do arrowheads have to be so small? If the wires had just a little more space to work with this new tech arrow would have been finished hours ago. She was so close, just a tiny last push with her screwdriver should do it-

“Overwatch!”

Her hand jerked and not only did the yellow wire disconnect but so did the blue and black. Groaning she places the arrowhead down on her desk. “Damn it Ol- Arrow, I definitely would have gotten it that time if you weren’t so impatient. I mean really, how am I going to finish this tech with you interrupting me.” she glanced towards the map that told her he was still by the docks. “If anyone has the right to be impatient it’s me. You said you’d be back an hour ago with big belly and you’re still at the docks. Did you find anything?”

“You could say that.”

Felicity huffed. “Then why are you still there? You have a hungry partner here that wants her meat. And by meat I meant the big belly buster you promised me and not any other type of meat-“

“As much as I love letting you go on, I need you to listen to me Felicity.”

Felicity sat straighter in her chair, her eyes locked onto the green dot that told her he was in the warehouse off of 5th street. “Everything okay on your end?” She asked already pulling up John and Thea’s contact information on the screen.

Oliver grunted and there was a crash that echoed back through the coms. “Peachy, I just wanted to chitchat.”

“Chitchat?” 

“Yes chitchat, maybe talk about how you’ve been avoiding me for the past week?”

Felicity tried to keep the guilt out of her voice, “I’m not sure what you mean,” and utterly failed.

“ You know what I mean Felicity, want to try again?”

She did know what he meant, John has been pushing her to open up to Oliver and tell him about her new boyfriend and Billy has been asking to meet her friends, which of course included meeting Oliver. She wasn’t sure why she was pushing off telling Oliver, it’s not like they are dating anymore. She was her own person who could date whoever she wanted and moving on is healthy. And it’s not like Billy isn’t a good guy. It’s just that if she was being honest with herself, she was scared of seeing the hurt look on Oliver’s face and-

“Fe-li-city, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, don’t you?”

The doubt in his voice is what pushed her to say what she did without thinking. “I’m seeing someone.” She cringed and tried to save face. “What I mean is that there is a someone whom which I see, on dates, sometimes, and kiss, sometimes.” Felicity wanted a hole to open up right below her. “Not that you needed to know that I’m kissing someone else or that-“

Oliver coughed, “That’s, ah, good. I’m happy for you.”

She blinked, so not the reaction she was expecting. “You are?”

“Of course I am Felicity, all I ever want is to see you happy and if this guy makes you happy-“

“He does!” She cut in, “I mean, this is all still so new but I am happy. I’m happy.”

“That’s all that matters.” He paused before continuing, “Is that why you were avoiding me all week? You were worried about how I would react.”

“Well could you blame me? This wasn’t something I could just blurt out! I was worried about-“ Felicity clamped her mouth shut but it was already to late.

“About hurting me? Because I’m still in love with you.”

“Oliver,” She faltered, not sure what to say.

“Felicity, I am always going to be in love with you, that will never change. But I pushed you away and that’s my fault. Don’t try to spare my feelings for your own happiness. You desire to move on and find someone who will make you as happy as you made me. All I can hope for is that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.”

He didn’t know that she already had. “Is this really the time for this conversation Arrow?”

He chuckled, “No time like the present Overwatch. You never know if you’ll miss out on the chance to have this conversation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it,” His voiced quivered. “it’s not important now.”

“Oliver?” Felicity worried, glancing back to the screen to make sure his dot hasn’t moved before sending his location to Dig.

“I’m glad you’re happy Felicity, that’s important.”

“Oliver, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Maybe one day you’ll be able to forgive me Felicity, my Felicity.”

“Oliver you’re scaring me.” Standing up she sent a 911 to Thea before switching the coms link to her Bluetooth. “Dig and I are on our way, okay?”

Oliver sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Felicity made her way to her car with a light jog, her phone beeped with a message from Dig telling her he was 10 minutes out from Oliver’s location. “Sorry for what?”

“For what you’ll see when you find me.”

Felicity stopped dead with her hand on the door handle. All background sound fading into a loud ringing. “Oliver?” 

“Promise me you’ll be happy Felicity.”

“Oliver, no.” When did she start crying?

“I need you to Felicity. Please, for me?”

The ground was spinning and the ringing getting louder; the only thing keeping her upright was her death grip on the car. Somehow she croaked out, “I promise.”

Oliver released a long breath, “Thank you Felicity.”

Releasing a sob she couldn’t contain, she scrambled to get her thoughts in order. John was almost there, he’ll find Oliver and they will patch him up just like they always do. And when Oliver wakes up they can laugh at this and she’ll tell him-

“Oliver!” She gasped out desperately. “Oliver, I forgive you! Do you hear me? I forgive you.” She waited for his reply, a breath; anything to tell her that he heard her. 

There was nothing.

“Oliver?”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to love writing stories but I haven't written anything new in a while so here is a short one shot as my attempt to start writing again. 
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes as well as the drastic left turn this story took.


End file.
